Cosas de chicos
by hikari eternity
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son amigos desde los seis años. Al ir creciendo juntos se dan cuenta de que muchas cosas van cambiando. Entre ellas los sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Y en toda la confusión de hormonas, el ataque de chicas al asecho, frustraciones sexuales, celos y situaciones que a voces gritan que se gustan, ellos dos deberán entender que no todo son cosas de chicos...
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic será de capítulos independientes, son una especie de crónicas contadas desde el punto de vista de Sasuke o de Naruto. Vivencias de cualquier adolescente.

Ya saben que al ser fic nuevo y con continuación todo depende de si les gusta o de si no. Ya saben que para mantener a flote este fic ustedes pueden agregarlo a favoritos, poner un review aunque sea cortito o eso.

* * *

Cosas de chicos

_No seria la primera vez… _

Naruto apuro el paso, procurando dar zancadas mas largas y rápidas, si le era posible volaría con tal de obtener el preciado esférico. Compitiendo contra él estaba otro chico: Neji… algo. Era un grado mayor que el, considerado un haz en la defensa, pero él era Naruto Uzumaki ¡El mejor delantero de Kuroi Tsubasa! Y entre el y la portería contraria no iba a entrometerse un tonto defensa, Naruto tenia una cita con el gol.

Se adelanto dos pasos e intercepto el balón, le dio con la punta del taco para seguir corriendo tras el, ahora ya estaba en el área, era solo tirar. Claro, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, anotar aun más. El portero golpeo con un puño el guante de su otra mano, prácticamente retándolo. Naruto ya no escuchaba los gritos de la afición, no notaba ni la presencia de Neji. Solo estaban él, el portero y el balón y una diferencia entre anotar y fallar. Hizo un dribleo y dio un taconazo, regresando el balón solo lo suficiente para poder levantarlo desde atrás, el balón voló sobre su cabeza y cayo frente a él, la jugada fue suficiente para quitarse al castaño, entonces el pateo, de tres dedos dirían. Nuevamente el esférico se elevo por sobre el pasto, tomando una curva vertiginosa que apuntaba claramente al otro extremo de la portería, el tiro se había pasado gritaría su entrenador Kakashi, inclusive creía escuchar los gritos de horror de los que apoyaban su equipo, pero no era un tiro malo, no cuando se curvo y entro en el ángulo. Un tiro con chanfle.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

¡Gol!

La adrenalina abandono el cuerpo de Naruto, este levanto los brazos al aire mientras corría de regreso a su portería, fue interceptado por varios miembros de su equipo, quienes le saltaron encima tumbándolo, él estaba en medio de la gloria. Su equipo pasaría a las finales de campeonato regional. Todos le abrazaron, inclusive le besaron las mejillas y el rubio cabello todo sudado, nadie miraba con malos ojos esas acciones, a Naruto tampoco le importaba.

El arbitro sonó su silbato y el largo sonido estridente fue igual que las fanfarrias. Sin tiempo extra, penales, tiempo de compensación. Una victoria casi limpia. El reluciente marcador tres – dos, favor ellos. Las gradas se vaciaron rápidamente, era tarde y solo eran adolescentes de preparatoria. Los jugadores del equipo contrario les estrecharon las manos uno a uno, agradecieron por el partido y se marcharon.

Su equipo se quedo más tiempo. Irían a las regaderas, era terrible salir del campo de juego apestado y sudado, y tener que andar así por la calle. Un asco. Los jugadores se desnudaron entre los casilleros, shorts a diestra y siniestra en el suelo, camisetas siendo usadas a modo de látigos que terminaban en las nalgas de algún otro chico que no era su dueño. Gritos por doquier, palabras altisonantes resonando entre cada dos de tres compañeros y chicos sin pudor que avanzaban a las regaderas totalmente desnudos. Pero ellos eran hombres, estaban en confianza ¿Qué importaba andar como Dios los había traído al mundo?

Naruto espero un poco, solo cuando el pasillo donde él estaba se vaciara, no es que fuera pudoroso, pero es que faltaba _el. _Él siempre era el ultimo en entrar, aunque el motivo era desconocido, al menos no decía nada al verlo sentado sobre el banco de madera, desnudándose lentamente solo para esperarlo.

—Las regaderas ya están llenas — comento el recién llegado, dejando la mochila con su uniforme y ropa en el suelo, dejo los tacos aun lado, las calcetas negras fueron la siguiente prenda, bajo estas las espinilleras, la derecha lucia mal y bajo esta la tersa piel, comúnmente blanca, ahora se teñía de un irritante carmín que por pedacitos se empezaba a poner verdoso.

— ¿Te duele? — le pregunto Naruto, señalando el área lesionada.

—No es nada, solo fue la barrida — una con los tachos, a completo Sasuke en su cabeza. Gano un penal en su favor pero también su ida derechito a la banca, simplemente no pudo volver a correr tan rápido ni a esquivar tan eficientemente. En realidad estaba agradecido de no tener la tibia rota.

Sasuke se saco la camiseta negra, el rojizo numero once pintado en su espalda. Naruto se sabía su número, su posición, su peso y altura, un poco obsesivo pero así se dieron las cosas y él no quería que cambiaran. Cada abdominal marcado en su abdomen, seis cuadritos de musculo blanco. Los pectorales subiendo y bajando con la acompasada respiración. Sasuke se inclino y se despidió de sus short, las piernas torneadas y lampiñas se le antojaron. Naruto se pregunto que se sentiría tener ese firme pecho contra su espalda, o el bulto que se escondía tras la insulsa tela de la ropa interior dentro de él. No es que lo deseara con ferviente devoción, solo era curiosidad, porque no era gay, le gustaban las chicas ¿Cierto?

Sin embargo, cada que ellos entraban a los vestidores, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de contemplar el cuerpo de adonis de Sasuke, no podía evitar fantasear con un poco de esa piel cremosa y firme, con el vigor que mostraba en cada partido o entrenamiento, con su respiración acelerada después de dar un gran esfuerzo, con su rostro al iluminarse por el placer, aparente, que le daba el anotar, el ganar. Sasuke más que hermoso era guapo, no era delicado ni sutil, Sasuke era rudo y constante. _Lo que él quería y necesitaba._

Y Naruto comprendía que el solo era un chico de diecisiete años, con hormonas un poco alborotadas, quizás la época para preocuparse por su preferencia sexual ya la había pasado, pero ahora admitía que el que le gustara el cuerpo de Sasuke bien podía hacerle cambiar de parecer. Después de todo aun podía ser bisexual.

Porque no seria la primera vez que le mirara con otros ojos más que los de un buen amigo y tampoco seria la ultima que tuviera que aliviarse silenciosamente bajo el chorro de agua de las regaderas de la escuela.

* * *

Bien, nos leeremos después (ya sea en este fic, si es que les gusta o en otro de mis fics).

¿Un review?

Próximo capitulo:

_La razón por la que a Sasuke le gustaran los helados tenia nombre y cuerpo, no es que disfrutara el comiéndolos, pero contemplar a Naruto mientras degustaba ese frío dulce no tenia precio. _


	2. Chapter 2 Helados

Cosas de chicos

_Había una sola razón por la que a Sasuke le gustaran los helados…_

Hacia calor, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke, si estuviera en su poder ya estaría nevando o cuando menos nublado, pero no tenia tanta suerte como para tener una mísera nube en el cielo. Un firmamento despejado y azul claro, un sol brillante en lo alto. Un día precioso. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba en un lugar para relajarse de todo aquello, un parque lleno de niños correteando por todas partes, el sonido de los sube y baja, las cadenas de los columpios, el ruido de la resbaladilla, el coro de gritos divertidos ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? ¿Era una penitencia autoimpuesta? No, por supuesto que no. Si fuera por el estaría el la piscina de su casa, nadando tranquilamente. Pero no, el tenia que estar ahí, sufriendo lo indecible ¿y todo porque? Claro, porque Naruto le había llamado, porque ese rubio atolondrado lo había citado en el parque, y el no podía negarse, porque hacia calor y porque se trataba de Naruto, no necesitaba mas razones que esas.

Sasuke pateo una piedrecilla con su tenis, las bermudas blancas que llevaba ahora tenían una mancha de tierra y su camiseta azul marino parecía tener exceso de tela. Saco su celular de su bolsillo, aun estaba dentro del tiempo "llegue demasiado temprano". Joder.

Diez minutos después Sasuke diviso la inconfundible figura de Naruto, no es que fuera realmente diferente a la de cualquier chico, quizás un poco por su estatura pequeña a comparación del resto, o por sus cabellos rubios que sobresalían de entre el común negro de la población japonesa. Pese al aspecto extranjero de Naruto, lo que le hacia inconfundible eran los escandalosos colores con los que siempre se vestía ¿Por qué usaba ese conjunto naranja chillón? ¿Era para llamar aun más la atención (porque no había que desmeritar su extrovertida personalidad)?

Naruto levanto un brazo para llamar su atención, moviéndola de un lado hacia el otro efusivamente.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? — pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado.

_Casi veinticinco minutos _— Acabo de llegar

—Genial… que bueno que hayas tenido tiempo para venir, no sabes lo jodidamente aburrido que estaba en mi casa — Sasuke se levanto de su asiento al ver que Naruto no se sentaría, eso era un claro _¿A dónde vamos? _

Sasuke echo a andar, pasos relativamente cortos y sutilmente desganados, la razón: estaba acalorado. Naruto a su lado parloteaba alegremente sobre nada en especifico, Sasuke sabia que no era importante ponerle atención porque para el día siguiente inclusive Naruto ya abría olvidado sobre que había hablado. Caminaron por la mitad del parque, buscando… buscando cualquier cosa que llamara la atención de Naruto. Entonces los alegres zafiros contemplaron lo mejor de un día caluroso. Los helados. Seria mentir el decir que caminaron cual gente normal hacia el carrito de helados, lo cierto es que Sasuke había sido técnicamente arrastrado hasta el dichoso carrito. De lo único que Sasuke fue consciente fue de la mano caliente de Naruto contra su piel. Su compra fue más rápida que el llegar ahí; dos simples helados, uno de chocolate y otro de limón.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue buscar un resguardo del sol, la sombra de unos cuantos arboles que se alejaban del ajetreado centro eran perfectos, apartados templados y de apariencia cómoda. Terminaron sentados ahí, con sus espaldas recargadas contra el grueso tronco de uno de los arboles, ellos quedaba escondidos a la vista de los demás. El show favorito de Sasuke empezó al momento que Naruto saco su sonrosada lengua. Naruto comía gustosamente, daba un lengüetazo lento y redondeaba la forma de su helado, otro corto y rápido y daba la impresión de aumentar el ritmo, después cogía un poco del helado y lo metía a su boca, mientras se derretía él se estremecía por el frio, y Sasuke lo contemplaba embelesado. El ritual se extendía tanto como durara el dulce. Pero como de costumbre Sasuke apenas si recordaba el suyo, era cuando Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

—Sasuke, se esta derritiendo ¿Si no te lo ibas a comer para que lo compraste? — le reprendía, con cierto tiemble de recriminación ¿acaso seria un delito el dejar morir un pobre helado? — Bueno, al menos podría comérmelo yo — ofrecía inmediatamente al haber terminado el suyo, Sasuke se lo cedía sin mucha ceremonia, de esa manera pagaba su horrible crimen y el ganaba mas minutos de contemplar esa lengua que parecía hacer maravillas.

Naruto era un experto con la boca, Sasuke solo deseaba averiguar si esa experiencia serviría en otros aspectos. ¿Lamería tan gustosamente alguna otra cosa que no fuera un dulce? ¿Qué tal piel? Mejor aun ¿Qué tal su…? Oh, si. Debía seguir siendo buena en chupar, lamer, mordisquear aun cuando lo que estuviera en su boquita fuera otra cosa no comestible. Igual, con un poco de suerte, atrevimiento y un cien por ciento de oportunidad Sasuke sabría que era tener esa boca y esa lengua en su anatomía.

—Mira — dijo Sasuke, captando la atención de Naruto, el helado de limón desaparecido — tienes aquí — un delgado dedo removiendo parte del dulce de la comisura de los labios de Naruto — anda, comételo — ordeno con un retintín de broma, pero Naruto siempre se tomaba eso literal, eso o amaba saborearlo.

—Como usted ordene, amo — agregaba Naruto, siguiendo la broma. Solo camaradería entre amigos, los mejores amigos, así que no importaba si el obedecía la orden, no abría motivo para pensar mal aun cuando fueran hombres. Entonces Naruto se metía el dedo de Sasuke a la boca, daba una lamida y tronaba los labios cuando se separaba. Era hasta cierto punto lascivo.

—Eso fue tan gay

—No — negaba Naruto, meciendo la cabeza de un lado al otro — tu cara de satisfacción lo es

Entonces Sasuke sonreía mientras Naruto lo hacía abiertamente. Era gracioso ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar en un simple e inocente juego.

—Y ¿Quieres otro helado, Naruto?

Por respuesta una sonrisa, un sonrojo tenue y el mudo sentimiento de ser cómplices en algo que no resultaba normal entre dos amigos, menos dos amigos hombres. Pero ellos eran especiales y lo sabían aunque jamás lo admitirían frente a otros. Aún tenían ese orgullo masculino que evitaba que esas demostraciones fueran en público.

_La razón por la que a Sasuke le gustaran los helados tenia nombre y cuerpo, no es que disfrutara el comiéndolos, pero contemplar a Naruto mientras degustaba ese frio dulce no tenia precio. _


	3. Chapter 3 Sueños húmedos

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado en estos dos capítulos pasados. Disfruten de la lectura y espero se animen a dejar más. Siempre dan animo.

* * *

Cosas de chicos

_No sería la primera vez que soñaba "eso" con Naruto…_

— ¿Podrías ayudarme, Sasuke? — la sugerente voz de Naruto activo una fibra sensible en su ser. Una que se coloreaba de rojo y bullía en su interior cada que Naruto hacia un acto caliente como ese.

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, tenía las piernas abiertas y ambas manos subían y bajaban lentamente, acariciando con parsimonia el hinchado miembro del blondo. Sus ojos azules estaban suplicándole por un poco de su compañía. Los labios entreabiertos se le antojaban tanto como el paraíso. Y la acanelada piel, tersa y cubierta por envidiables gotitas de sudor, le cantaban una melodía que lo incitaba a lamerla de pies a cabeza. El se acerco lentamente, saboreando el momento, porque ¿Cuándo podría volver a repetirse la oportunidad? No todos los días tu mejor amigo te pide que le brindes un poco de placer, bueno, su mejor amigo y príncipe de todas sus fantasías.

Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, acaricio los pómulos y delineo cada una de las peculiares marcas en sus mofletes y finalmente se inclino para besarlo. Un beso tímido, el roce de sus labios vírgenes. Se separo lo suficiente para recargar ambas frentes, la mirada de Naruto tan seductora y cargada de amor, la suya tan deseosa y devota, porque le quería más que a nadie.

Naruto enredo sus largas piernas alrededor de su cadera, juntando las pelvis de ambos. El contacto del miembro con la tela hizo estremecer a Naruto, el blondo jadeo y se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama. Llevándose consigo a Sasuke. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con hambre mal contenida, Naruto rasgo la camiseta de tirantes de Sasuke, rompiéndola. El blanco pecho de Sasuke fue acariciado por las tímidas manos del rubio, delineo los pectorales y el abdomen, tironeo de los rosados pezones y sus manos se perdieron más debajo de su ombligo.

Fue Sasuke quien se quito los pantalones, quejándose cuando el cierre se atoro a medio camino en su descenso. Bien, eso no importaba, de cualquier manera podía bajárselo sin necesidad de abrocharlo todo y aunque se rompiera a quien le importaba, porque a él ciertamente le estorbaba y comenzaba a odiarlo. Cuando quedo desnudo finalmente, se encaramo sobre Naruto, instalándose entre los tersos y firmes muslos. Sus pechos hicieron contacto junto a sus bocas, las lenguas danzaron alegremente dentro y fuera de las bocas. El oxigeno se les termino antes de que pudieran probar lo suficiente para decir basta, pero eso era imposible. Jamás estarían satisfechos con eso, necesitaban estar juntos, tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitieran, fusionarse y permanecer de esa manera mientras hacían el amor.

Las manos inexpertas de ambos perdiéndose en los secretos de los cuerpos, retirando el sudor de la espalda. Los suspiros llenando la habitación, resonando en las paredes con eco, los delirios de la pasión desmedida. Los músculos de Sasuke contraerse al hacer el esfuerzo de subir y dejarse caer contra Naruto. Los espasmos de la rosada entrada del blondo. El pre semen cubriendo el miembro de Naruto, que el mismo acariciaba al ritmo de Sasuke. La gloria del orgasmo acariciada, los segundos de éxtasis embargarlos y enloquecerlos. Los jadeos del esfuerzo. Y lo cálido del cuerpo del contrario.

—Te amo, Sa…

Se levanto de golpe, estaba en el suelo, enredado en las sabanas y a su lado, en el colchón estaba Itachi. Su hermano mayor le miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una, y al seguir la mirada oscura de Itachi supo que _si_ tenía dos cabezas en lugar de una. Se presiono totalmente apenado en la mancha que se marcaba a la altura de su cadera. Mierda.

—Hermanito, no tienes de que espantarte. Es normal que a tu edad tengas sueños húmedos pero — sí, hay iba el sermón marca Itachi — ¡No grites! A veces asustas, pensé que estabas matando un gato en celo o yo que sé. Deberías conseguirte una novia, dejarías de tener esa frustración sexual y aliviarías estrés. Todos serian felices.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Itachi! — grito amenazadoramente Sasuke, intentando pararse pero al estar enredado con las sabanas, su trasero volvió al suelo demasiado rápido. — Mierda, Itachi lárgate antes de que me libere y pate tu estúpido trasero

— ¿Ves? Eso es causa de tu frustración sexual. Puedo presentarte unas amigas que están — Itachi lo dijo en tono de burla, Sasuke sabía que su hermano era respetuoso con las mujeres y que si actuaba como un idiota al hablar de ellas en ese momento era porque se estaba burlando de él. Itachi hizo un ademan con las manos de unos senos exagerados. — ¡Buenísimas! y apuesto que estarían encantadas de coger un rato contigo… — entonces Itachi rompió en carcajadas.

—Claro, tú hablas por experiencia. A tus veintidós años ya debes tener hecho todo el kamasutra… ¿Sabes qué? quizás te haga caso, le diré a Deidara si no quiere salir conmigo. Sé que le gusto… — Sasuke jugó su única carta que le quedaba. Conocía a Deidara porque era un ex alumno de su preparatoria, era guapo y parecía mujer. No podían considerarse amigos, entre ellos existió cierta tensión sexual que jamás resolvieron, Sasuke supo que Deidara era gay y no le importaba y también fue consciente de que el que le gustara Deidara solo podía significar una cosa: era bisexual… aunque ¿Podía considerarse bisexual cuando nunca le había gustado una sola mujer en su vida? ¡Dios! Y aparte tenía un fetiche por los rubios tontos, escandalosos y lindos de una manera agresiva. ¿Por qué no de las rubias?

Claro que el que el dijera, Deidara, era porque Itachi lo había confundido con una mujer y el termino enterándose de todo el drama que armo Deidara. Del odio que parecía profesarle a su hermano y de la mirada enmascarada que le dedicaba al blondo. Si, esos dos se gustaban, o al menos esa impresión daban, pero hasta que no dijeran nada él podía seguir poniendo celoso a su hermano siempre que pudiera.

Ahora solo rezaba para no tener que ver en todo el día a Naruto. Porque entonces la vergüenza y su creciente frustración lo tendrían de mal humor y con un Naruto sentado demasiado cerca, preguntándole demasiado y siendo más tentador que nunca. Suerte que era sábado.

« ¡Sasuke! » grito su madre desde abajo. El aludido miro a Itachi marcharse cual perro apaleado y decidió esperar a que su progenitora continuara con el mensaje «Naruto acaba de llamar, dijo que no se te olvide que hoy duermes en su casa»

Si, el karma lo adoraba.

_No sería la primera vez que soñaba "eso" con Naruto, solo esperaba que con el tiempo esos sueños húmedos desaparecieran y que no se cumplieran ¿o sí?..._

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Nos seguimos leyendo. _


	4. Chapter 4 Inyecciones

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoriteos, y follows.

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Una sola cosa, por ahí alguien menciono algo sobre lemon. Lamentablemente en este fic no lo habrá. Quizás lime. Pero dependiendo de ustedes me replanteare lo del lemon, aunque no prometo nada.

Bien, a leer.

* * *

Cosas de chicos

_Los amigos siempre se cuidan y protegen…_

Kiba llevaba una mochila de apariencia pesada, y no se trataba de la clásica en la que embutía tacos, shorts, playeras, espinilleras, dos pares de calcetas, chamarra, jeans, botella de agua, gorra y anestesia en spray, celular, toalla y dulces. No, se trataba de las que se cuelgan en ambos hombros dejando caer el peso hacia atrás y que dan la apariencia de que quieren doblarte hacia atrás por el peso. Si, Kiba Inuzuka se dirigía a la casa de Naruto pero, y extrañamente, no era para el entrenamiento, iba con toda la determinación de estudiar. Sería una mala elección para compañero de estudio pero, también iría Shikamaru, y el podía enseñarle hasta a una piedra así que podría con ellos.

Kushina Uzumaki le abrió la puerta. La casa era de estilo moderno y lo más impresionante era el jardín de la parte delantera, llena de flores variadas y con el suave perfume aromando todo el lugar. A Kiba le agrada la madre de su amigo, era una mujer bonita de largo cabello rojo y bondadosos ojos, además de que su presencia tenía el don de relajar el ambiente. Ella lo condujo hasta la sala, tomo asiento y amablemente le ofreció jugo.

—Le diré a Naruto que has llegado. Puede que se tarde, pero esta con Sasuke en su cuarto ¿o gustas ir por él?

—Mejor yo voy por el — si, a Kiba le agradaba la madre de su amigo, era todo lo contrario a la suya y con eso no quería pensar en que la suya no fuera amable, era solo que tenía una personalidad bastante diferente al prototipo de mamá común.

Kiba sabia de sobra donde dormía Naruto, así que al subir las escaleras dirigió sus pasos hasta la última recamara. No era su costumbre el tocar y esperar por el "pase" para poder entrar, algo irrespetuoso pero eran amigos y ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Naruto con Sasuke, que él no pudiera ver? Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un grito lo dejo estático, sonaba como un gemido.

— ¡No, Sasuke! ¡Por favor! — la voz de Naruto estaba mezclada con terror y suplica. Kiba se quedo quieto.

—Ya cállate, Naruto. Es por tu bien. Ahora bájate el pantalón y acuéstate que ya estoy listo y te la meteré doble como esto no salga bien…

Dios, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo dentro de esa habitación? ¿en serio eran Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Por qué Sasuke quería que Naruto se bajara los pantalones? ¿Qué iba a meterle? Y por la mente de Kiba empezó a dibujarse nítidamente una escena por demás extraña. Quizás Sasuke estaba forzando a Naruto a hacer algo que no quería, y por las palabras a el le sonaba como a violación. Trago duro, ¿Qué tan fuerte era, mentalmente hablando, para entrar y detener esa barbaridad? Se miro las manos sudorosas, sintió el nudo en su garganta y prácticamente las piernas le temblaron.

— ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa es enorme! Como para usarla en una vaca. Me vas a partir…

Ay, no. ¿Tan grande la etnia Sasuke? ¿Cómo la de un toro? Se imagino a Naruto tendido sobre su cama, con las sabanas arrugadas, los cojines tirados y al blondo gimoteando por un poco de piedad, mientras que Sasuke se lamia los labios mirándolo, tironeando de él para someterlo salvajemente. Ya no sabía si sentir, asco, pena, vergüenza por estarlos escuchando, compasión.

—Eres un exagerado, es normal, como todas. Ya déjate de niñerías y actúa como un hombre o voy a hacerlo a la fuerza y te va a doler más…

Siempre pensó que Sasuke era un maldito, pero ahora confirmaba que aparte de eso era un sádico, un sádico con un equipo sin precedentes, un sádico bien equipado gay. Cuanta información para un solo día.

—Está bien, pero me prometes que no me va a doler

—Sí, ya ponte

No, que no lo hicieran, el aun seguía ahí como idiota. Sus castos oídos serán pervertidos, bueno, eso era mentira, ya llevaba una buena cantidad de películas porno, pero esas eran chicas así que técnicamente sus oídos eran castos… o casi. Se tenía que mover, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo necesitara para ello. En ese instante se sintió un héroe, había salvado a Kushina de descubrir a su único hijo siendo violado por su "mejor amigo"… oh diablos, no era un héroe si dejaba que Sasuke abusara de la inocencia de su amigo. Suspiro y se abofeteo mentalmente para salir de su aparente estado de trance. Salvaría a Naruto y después se desmayaría, con suerte y lejos del poderoso equipo Uchiha. Su actuar fue mas rápido que sus propios pensamientos y agradecía ese hecho, porque de haberse parado a pensar claramente en todo lo que conllevaba descubrir que uno de tus amigos es gay y que está abusando de otro de tus amigos, era suficiente para que a el lo mandaran a hacer cita con la psicóloga de la preparatoria. No es que fuera alguien de mente cerrada, aceptaba que las personas podían enamorarse de quien quisieran y no era ningún delito sentir amor aun cuando fuese por alguien del mismo sexo, oh, pero sería su primer encuentro cercano con algo de esa índole y ciertamente no estaba preparado para pasar por algo así ni ahora ni nunca. Pero por un buen amigo él era capaz de meter las manos hasta al fuego y Naruto era un buen amigo que demostraba con creces que merecía la pena arriesgarse en nombre de ese vinculo, total, a él no le simpatizaba tanto Sasuke ¿Quién se creía ese Uchiha al bajarle la novia? ¿Qué importaba que a Sasuke no le interesara su ex novia? Detalles.

Su mano tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro en un instante, abriéndose la puerta de manera abrupta. ¡Así los quería encontrar! En realidad no. Naruto estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, las sabanas estaban mayormente en el suelo y Sasuke ¡El culpable de todo! tranquilamente sostenía en sus manos una jeringa, algodón con alcohol y la expresión de victoria en su rostro. Está bien, eso no era lo que se esperaba.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Kiba? Parece que has visto a la niña del exorcismo — comento Sasuke. Recobrando su postura erguida y dejando lo que uso para inyectar a Naruto en el bote de basura que estaba convenientemente a un lado de sus pies.

_Los amigos siempre se cuidan y protegen aun cuando no hay un peligro real. No importa si eso significa sacrificar un poco de la cordura._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.

Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Dormimos?

Hola gente bonita que lee esto, espero que este capítulo les agrade.

Y bueno, gracias a quienes comentan, siguen el fic o lo añadieron a favoritos.

* * *

Cosas de chicos

_No es que fuera un entrometido…_

Miro sobre su hombro, de manera disimulada, conteniendo la risa que le daba el rostro de su mejor amigo; la boca en un puchero hasta cierto punto tierno, parecía un gatito enfurruñado, porque Sasuke podía ser muy lindo cuando quería, sin embargo en su mirada se podía leer que estaba enojado, casi enfadado y en ese estado más que lindo y tierno era ¡Dios, ven por él y regrésalo al infierno!

Para cuando fue consciente de lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo ya era un hecho lo que el moreno pensaba hacer. Sasuke había tirado una almohada al suelo, junto a las demás mantas que estaban sobre su cama y se cruzo de brazos y piernas sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — indago, arrodillándose frente a él para que pudiera verle el rostro. Algo que Sasuke estaba evitando desde que pusiera un pie en su casa, rehusó al contacto tan normal en ellos, no dejo que lo abrazara y se mantenía lejos de él, mantenía la cabeza en alto, por supuesto, siendo un Uchiha no se le permitiría hacer lo contrario, pero en cuanto a que le dedicara una sola mirada ya de menos un vistazo ¡Nada! y eso aumentaba sus niveles de curiosidad ¿Le habría hecho algo al moreno para que se comportara así? ¿Le habría arruinado algunos planes? ¿Quizás una cita? Naruto negó ante eso ultimo, Sasuke no tendría un cita sin decírselo, porque eran amigos y el tenia derecho de saber esa clase de cosas, además no iba a permitir que cualquier zorra se le acercara a su amigo, y recalcaba el "su" porque también tenía derecho de antigüedad.

—Vaya, aparte de torpe también estas ciego… ¿Qué no es obvio? — mascullo de mala gana, aun sin mirarle. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese caliente pero estúpido sueño no tendría que estarse escondiendo, no es como si creyera que Naruto podía leerle la mente con solo verlo ruborizarse sutilmente, y que por ende descubriera sus sueños insanos, realmente dudaba eso, sin embargo Naruto había desarrollado a lo largo de los años la capacidad de leer a través de sus gestos, aun los más pequeños, y si Sasuke tenía un poco de suerte Naruto no podría ver lo que tanto escondía, pero sabía que la curiosidad de Naruto se despertó tan pronto puso un pie en esa casa, por lo que salir triunfante del escrutinio de detective de Naruto era imposible. Si, Naruto era bueno observando cuando se lo proponía, y esa obstinación era una jodida de problemas para el moreno como en esos momentos más que en ningún otro.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua y luego le miro, con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugando ligeramente la nariz, buscando el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke, algo debía delatarlo cruelmente. Dio un brinquito y se sentó frente a Sasuke, inclino la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia delante, bajo la cabeza y la ladeo, quedando casi a horcajadas sobre el moreno y con los rostros muy cerca, Sasuke se echo hacia atrás, asustado, para cuando le miro para increparle por invadir su espacio personal, Naruto ya estaba pensando en un sinfín de ideas, ese sonrojo no era común porque era de Sasuke y el no se sonrojaba, quizás de tanto en tanto y eso solo sucedía cuando el…

—¡Ya sé que te paso! — canturreo victoriosamente, gateando hasta Sasuke, quien parecía que se iría a acurrucar en la esquina de la habitación.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Naruto

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse nervioso ¡Atrapado! Naruto lo sabía y… ¿Por qué sonreía como tonto? ¿Qué significaba ese brillo travieso en los ojos celeste? ¿Por qué se acercaba tan sensualmente, moviendo el trasero en lo alto y lamiéndose los labios? ¿Era acaso una provocación o una burla? ¡Ah! que dijera algo pero que no actuara, Sasuke era terrible adivinando las intenciones de Naruto, porque no eran perversas ni tenían doble sentido como las del resto. Trago duro cuando Naruto extendió la mano tan lentamente que sintió que estaba en cámara lenta, Naruto lo sujeto del hombro y exhibió esa deslumbrante sonrisa que a él le gustaba.

— ¿Estas en tus días? — Naruto estaba tanteando terreno peligroso, pero estaba seguro de que era eso.

— ¿Eres imbécil o te haces? ¡Eso es de mujeres! — vocifero Sasuke

—Lo sé — Naruto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que eso si era de mujeres — pero no me refiero a que te baje, sino a que estas del humor de una chica que lo está… ya sabes

—No, no sé, imbécil. Y estoy como cualquier otro día, gracias por preocuparte — añadió sarcásticamente

—Bueno, si estas como dices, deja de actuar como niño malcriado y sube a la cama ¡Porque esa es la única almohada de mi cuarto y te has llevado todas las cobijas! Y no, no dormiré congelándome en la cama solo porque al señorito se le hinchan ¿Entendiste?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron a los ojos, totalmente decididos. Ninguno cedería ante los caprichos del otro. Sasuke no dormiría en esa cama, era demasiada la tentación, y el temor a soñar lo mismo con el pecado a su lado era demasiado. Naruto no se congelaría por los cojones de Sasuke, como que dormía caliente o mandaba a Sasuke al sofá.

—No lo hare — sentencio Sasuke.

— ¿Estas seguro? — amenazo Naruto, afilando la mirada al tiempo que Sasuke se levantaba y comenzaba a acomodar las cobijas sobre la mullida alfombra

—Obsérvame

Naruto jalo la cobija, si tenía frio, no, no estaba en su cama pero tenía cobija, que el infeliz de Sasuke se hubiera enrollado como tamal era otra historia. Al diablo, el dormiría calientito esa noche. Se levanto del suelo, busco con el pie el bulto que era Sasuke, tomo impulso y lo pateo, haciéndolo rodar y desenvolviéndolo. Sasuke abrió los ojos ante el repentino y duro golpe, se puso de pie en un segundo y adivino la figura de Naruto parada frente a él.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? — abría querido gritarlo, pero Kushina y Minato dormían.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo frio, eso me pasa. Ahora ven y acuéstate y dame cobija o la próxima te ruedo hasta las escaleras.

Sasuke bufo, con toda la discusión ya no pensaba ni en su sueño húmedo, se acerco a Naruto, sin embargo, en lugar de acostarse se agacho un poco y cogió a Naruto en pose princesa, levantándolo fácilmente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — reclamo Naruto, pataleando pero abrazándolo, no quería que lo dejara caer de nalgas, eso dolía.

—El suelo es incomodo — dijo Sasuke, dejando caer sobre la cama a Naruto. Regreso sobre sus paso y recogió todas las cobijas y la almohada. Las acomodo sobre la cama, cubriendo bien a Naruto y luego se acostó el, dándole la espalda a Naruto. Olvido o no, el no correría ningún riesgo.

Suspiro cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto sobre su cintura, abrazándolo y apegando sus cuerpo, el pecho de Naruto rozando su espalda.

Naruto se acomodo mejor, frotando su rostro contra la ancha espalda de Sasuke. Ahora ya podía dormir bien, porque realmente nunca necesito el calor, el era caliente por naturaleza, pero así sentía que Sasuke ya no estaba ni preocupado ni enojado y eso era lo que necesitaba para descansar.

_No es que fuera un entrometido, simplemente era la única forma de hacerle saber al otro que le importaba._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a comentar un poco más.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
